villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat Legacy)
Liu Kang is a character in Mortal Kombat: Legacy in its second season with Brian Tee as Liu Kang. For the first time in the series, Liu Kang does not fight as Earthrealm's champion, but as one of Outworld's chosen kombatants, serving under Shang Tsung himself, having become disgusted by humanity's vices. Sometime in the past, Liu Kang was a member of the White Lotus and participated in the Mortal Kombat tournament before and emerged victorious, even defeating Shang Tsung by decapitating him, though this did not kill the demigod sorcerer. After this, he chose to leave the White Lotus and pursue a life with his girlfriend Molly, much to the disappointment of his friend and fellow monk Kung Lao. Liu Kang became a chef for a diner and proposed to his girlfriend, only for a robbery to take place the same day, with one of the robbers taking Molly hostage. Unable to intervene in time, Liu Kang could only watch in horror as his love was killed right before him. After this, Liu Kang killed them in revenge, exercising 'karma' he claimed to Kung Lao when he went to his friend, looking for sympathy for Molly's loss. Kung Lao instead turned his back on Liu Kang, disappointed by his actions and forbid him from returning to the White Lotus temple. Over the next ten years, Liu Kang became a bitter hitman, killing those he judged unworthy and confirming to himself the righteousness of his path. Two weeks before the next Mortal Kombat tournament, shortly after finishing a job, Liu Kang was confronted by Shang Tsung in a restaurant, although he initially did not recognize him. Tsung was offering recruitment to Liu Kang, urging him to fight for Outworld. At first, Liu Kang refused, claiming he still fought for Earthrealm, but Shang Tsung appeals to Liu Kang's hatred of the evils of Earthrealm's populace and his growing animosity at Kung Lao for abandoning him. At this, Liu Kang agreed to fight for Outworld. Two weeks later, Liu Kang is drinking himself into a stupor in Macau when he gets into a fight with some thugs, and while he brutally dispatches most of them, the last one gets the upperhand and is pummeling Liu Kang senselessly before Kung Lao intervenes. The two former friends converse, but Liu Kang refuses to hear anything Kung Lao has to say, only slurring beligerant curses at him and punches him when he refuses to get out of his way. Kung Lao departs and Liu Kang contemplates for a moment while holding the ring he had given Molly. The next day, Liu Kang is the last kombatant to arrive on Shang Tsung's island, appearing among the sorcerer's chosen fighters, much to Shang Tsung's delight. Liu Kang would lie in wait in the center of the island where he spotted Kurtis Stryker and Johnny Cage as the cop tended to Cage's wound. Liu Kang instigated a battle with them by throwing a fireball, knocking Stryker out and further injuring Johnny. Recognizing Cage, Liu Kang was briefly surprised to discover he was skilled enough to be invited to the tournament and offered Johnny two choices: to die in the dirt or a chance on his feet. Cage opted to fight Liu Kang, and while Liu was momentarily impressed Cage could hold his own, he quickly and easily defeated him. Before he could kill Cage, Stryker revived and shot Liu Kang with his stun gun. Liu Kang overcame the pain and fought Stryker up close, dodging all of his handgun's shots and even stole the weapon before proceeding to bash Stryker's head with butt of the weapon. Liu Kang attempted to execute Stryker with his own weapon but Kung Lao intervened yet again, disarming Liu Kang with his hat toss. Kung Lao expressed his shock at Liu Kang's appearance and his horror over the fact he was fighting for Shang Tsung, and pleaded with Liu that it wasn't too late to go back on the right path. But Liu Kang refuted all of Kung Lao's words before declaring humanity was not worth protecting. He then challenged Kung Lao, but his former friend refused to fight, so Liu Kang declared he would die. The two stare each other as the season ends. Category:Heroes Turned to the Dark Side Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Anti-Hero Category:True Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Murderer Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Movie Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Grey Zone Category:Tragic Villain Category:Outlaws Category:Fighter Category:Male Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Trash-Talking Villains